


Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet

by TheMinnow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: NSFW Alphabet, No gender specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinnow/pseuds/TheMinnow
Summary: Got two requests for this, one was from @anilynworlds on Tumblr who was very nice about sharing her ideas!Also, this is pretty gender neutral so all can enjoy! There was an anon who asked me to write for a male reader with Boba, so I hope I can offer this in the meantime.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Reader, Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	Boba Fett NSFW Alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they’re like after sex)**

It doesn’t come natural to him, but with you Boba is quite good at followup. If you ask him for something, he will absolutely do what he can. He’s consciously making sure you are feeling good and comfortable so that you can maintain that level of trust.

**B = Body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

His chest has a lot of real estate for you. You cling onto it, you lay on it, you wrap your arms around it… it seems to be a favorite. He likes how small you feel curled into him like that.

Boba is a grabber and likes any meatier part of you. He’s gonna dig his fingers in, he’s gonna kiss, he’s gonna spank. Drives him nuts. But he also likes to just admire your face and how stunning you look when you’re blissed out.

**C = Cum (anything to do with cum, basically)**

He’s not going to let any go to waste, is he? If it’s okay, he’ll do it inside of you, but watching you swallow makes him absolutely FERAL. The man does not mind a facial here and there either

**D = Dirty secret (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

~~He’s so fucking soft oh my god he loves you so much and you are his world and his favorite thing is when you just stroke his face and give him a kiss~~

**E = Experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)**

#bobafucks

**F = Favorite position (this goes without saying)**

Boba likes to be sat on. Give him good access to grab you. But don’t think you have the control; he’s going to be fucking you from below OR he’s going to be mean and make you fuck yourself for a minute. He LOVES the desperate little sounds you make when you try to take his length at your own pace, craving more friction. 

The angle allows him to stay buried and he gets a good view. He’ll either sit up/bring your chest down to his if the moment is more intimate or lay back and watch you move.

**G = Goofy (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)**

They don’t come more serious than Boba Fett. But he will tease and taunt you and will LOVE to watch you try to talk. Something like: “How do your pretty boys fuck you, hm? Not like this?” You know. That stuff.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

Not much hair to talk about since the Sarlacc ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ he might have a slight dusting here and there, but it’s pretty bare.

**I = Intimacy (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)**

Boba has never been more intimate than he is now in his later years, but the bulk of it comes after the deed. As things slow down, he will spend a good time just kissing you dumb and petting your hair, and he’d definitely let you fall asleep on him.

**J = Jack off (masturbation headcanon)**

Ok he loves it when you jack off him off. Maybe it’s early in the morning and your hand just sneaks over and to help out his hard cock. There have been a few desperate times on the road that he’s had to take care of it himself but otherwise, it’s not too frequent of a thing.

**K = Kink (one or more of their kinks)**

Boba is old school. He knows how to show you a good time and that’s it, he doesn’t think about labels. He likes what he likes. But if we’re getting technical… he likes to praise you and tell you how good you’re being for him, he might degrade you (only slightly, and with affection), and he does just really like to keep you full of cum.

**L = Location (favorite places to do the do)**

Boba is ready to drop his pants for you almost anytime, anywhere. Since he takes safety very seriously, he would never do anything TOO compromising… but you’ve done it in outside of bars, in a forrest, in the cockpit. 

Honestly, he finds himself growing out of outrageous sexcapades and he really just wants to have his way with you properly. So his bed is just fine.

**M = Motivation (what turns them on, gets them going)**

If you’re giving him affection, soft touches, that look, he’s already getting hard. Basically if you’re being sweet he’s a sucker and he’s gonna melt into your touch. 

**N = No (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything that puts him into too much of a submissive role is not his favorite. Otherwise, Boba does like to experiment; but if it turns you off, it turns him off.

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

The man loves a blowjob, what can I say? You’ve certainly perfected the art by now. He wasn’t much into giving until recently, but he’s the type that will keep your legs locked in place so he can have you like a buffet.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)**

Boba is rough, let’s be honest. But it’s a respectful rough. He’ll fuck you past your orgasms, he’ll make you beg to slow down (which he may or not do, he keeps a watchful eye over your limits). But sometimes… every once in a blue moon… he’ll fuck you gently like you’re the most important thing in his world because ✨u are✨

**Q = Quickie (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

I don’t think anybody loves a quickie more than Boba. It might be safe to say that most times are quick, but they’re frequent. So get ready to be on your toes and always just a little sore (in a good way).

**R = Risk (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)**

Absolutely. Following up on locations, his biggest risk was probably fucking you just away from the pubic eye behind a cantina, covering your mouth. But he will try anything you ask him to, and he will make sure you are always consenting to what he does.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)**

Boba has good control. He can go for a long time if he would like to, but he doesn’t push himself. He just makes sure you’re both satisfied and satiated.

**T = Toys (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)**

No. The End.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

He does like to taunt and tease. He loves to hear you beg, he MIGHT play around with orgasm denial. But, as we know, Boba is a fair man and he’s gonna give it to you in the end.

**V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Boba will make soft grunts and groans, his breathing gets heavy, but nothing overbearing. He keeps his head screwed on tight. He does talk through it and will say the nastiest things in your ear.

**W = Wild card (a random headcanon for the character)**

He’s possessive. Boba trusts you, but if men are visibly interested in you, he’s gonna go nuts. He’ll steal little touches to remind you you’re his. Maybe a hand on your thigh. Maybe a squeeze of your ass. When he gets you alone, you’d better believe he’s going to make himself clear.

**X = X-ray (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Boba’s just thick all around. He’s not tall, but he’s broad and built of layers upon layers of muscles deep beneath his skin. The scars on his face are continuous throughout his body. He can’t understand why on earth you enjoy looking at him and why you like to trace your hands over his afflictions, but it makes him feel good.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Yes.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

Admittedly, Boba is more prone to fall asleep nowadays. He’ll make himself stay awake if he needs to, but he can fall asleep right there with you and have the best sleep of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on Tumblr @theminnow


End file.
